A Fun Weekend
by DrimDram
Summary: With Coop's dad out on a fishing trip for the next two days Millie, Kat, and Coop have the house all to themselves. Or more specifically Kat has Coop all to herself! Let's find out how the couple gets along and how Kat will manage to have her fun with Coop without alerting Millie! Warning: Genderbent Mr.Kat
1. Chapter 1

A Fun Weekend

Chapter 1 - Thursday

Several weeks had come and gone since Coop and Kat had, as Kat would put it, "fucked like rabbits at the end of the earth" and things had cooled down, especially with Kat no longer in heat. However that didn't stop Kat from finding new and creative ways to keep Coop on his toes. For instance she loved to hide out in random areas of the house right before Coop got home and spring out at him like some hungry predator and today was no different.. Except for the fact that Kat was fast asleep.

The clock read 3:00pm and Coop was due to be home any minute, but Kat was completely unaware to the fact as she snoozed on top of her mate's unmade bed, its current condition caused by a certain feline not letting him leave the bed, insisting cuddles were more important than whatever a lousy human school had to offer.

At 3:05 Coop walked into the house, glad that another school day was done and dealt with and, with it being Thursday, the weekend was just a day away. Though the relaxation was short lived as Coop quickly raised his guard, knowing Kat was probably on the prowl ready to pounce him with her daily surprise attack hugs.

He carefully moved around the house gaining a puzzled look from his younger sister, Millie, who had just come in the door.

"What're you doing Coop?" She asked confused if not slightly amused by his antics.

"You know Kat likes to scare me half to death right when I get home" he whispered.

"Oh Coop that's just way of saying she loves you!" She chirped.

Coop had to blush at that comment, Millie not knowing just how true that statement was.

"Yeah, yeah, I just like keeping my heart rate out of the triple digits is all" he muttered back, slowly making his way up the stairs.

As he walked up the stairs his senses only heightened due to Kat's presence or lack thereof. He slowly crept down the hall to his bedroom, knowing that if Kat didn't pounce on him yet then she must be waiting for him in there.

He pushed open the door as slowly as possible holding his breath to remain dead silent. He finally relaxed when he noticed a small pink blob coddling a pillow in its sleep in the middle of his bed.

A grin crept onto his face while his mind decided how best to seek a little revenge and sneak up on the sleeping feline. After some pondering he decided it'd just be best to go with an eye for an eye approach. Setting his backpack gently onto the ground and closing the door behind him, he put his best foot forward then, letting out the manliest scream he could muster, leaped onto the bed where a now wide awake and utterly terrified Kat had just enough time to see the human land right next to her before she was launched into the air.

Scrambling as her limbs tried to find some sort of invisible footing whilst in the air she let out an equally distressed and confused 'meow' as she began to fall back down just to be plucked out of the air by two warm human hands. The owner of which had an obnoxiously wide grin on his face.

Being held directly above Copp's face "I'm going to tear you a new one once you put me down" was all Kat had to say.

"Hey I was just returning the favor!" Coop chuckled.

"No it doesn't work like that" Kat argued "I'm the predator you're my prey, kapish?" she finished.

Coop just chuckled and pulled her in close to where they were just about nose to nose.

"Two things. One you'll just have to try harder next time" he teased to which Kat just crossed her arms "and Two, never use human slang like Kapish again. Please" to that Kat just stuck out her tongue and requested to be put down again.

"Why should? You said you'd rip me to shreds" he mocked, still holding Kat.

"You know what?" Kat said, now visibly annoyed.

Before Coop had a chance to respond or move Kat away from his face she pulled him into a surprise kiss, the unexpected nature of which gave Kat more than enough time to get her tongue deep into her lover's mouth before his mind caught up and reciprocated the kiss.

Kat always loved the feeling of having the much larger tongue of her lover fill her mouth and today was no different but she did plan on reminding Coop how the hierarchy of the two works. While he was distracted with the tongue attack Kat wiggled out of his grip landing softly on his chest but Coop didn't seem to mind.

Running low on air from the still ongoing tongue affair, her feline lungs being smaller than his this was regularly an issue, she decided Coop should join the low-on-oxygen party. Breaking the kiss she slid forward so now her thighs were wrapped around his neck while her forepaws cupped either side of his head.

"I love you but just as a reminder," she began to squeeze her thighs around Coop's neck "Unless you want your family figuring out why I end up walking funny whenever they leave the two of us alone…" She began to squeeze that much harder around Coop's throat "I suggest you remember who's the hunter in this bedroom" she finished finally letting Coop catch breath

"Jeesh" *cough* *cough* "point taken your _highness" _he muttered.

"Good to hear sweetie" she cooed, pinching his cheeks lovingly. "Well I have to go greet Millie so see you in a minute dork" she teased.

Kat got off of Coop feeling she had gotten her point across and decided she said all she needed too, Coop on the other hand still had some choice words for the feline, specifically about the sudden wet spots on his shirt and neck.

"C'mon you perv I'm not trying to do laundry this week!" he whined

"Soorry!" she said with the utmost lack of sincerity.

All Coop could do was sigh and flop back down onto the bed as she left to go see her 2nd favorite person.

Kat reached the stairs just as Millie was reached the top, delighted to give Kat her infamously tight bear hugs Millie scooped her up and in her usually cheery voice asked how she was doing. Kat just let out a gasping 'meow' as she tried to catch her breath, Millie still holding her tight.

"Karma; The belief that what goes around comes around" Coops said read aloud off his phone, seemingly to no one as he stood in his doorway chuckling.

"Do you believe in karma Millie?" Coop asked, grinning smugly at the alien cat stuck in her grasp.

"Duh, of course Coop! And so does don't you!" she responded waving Kat around in her arms, the irony of the situation unbeknownst to Millie but painfully honest to Kat.

"Cool, I'm sure she does" Coop said back, his words carrying an allusion that was lost on his younger sister. "Well I'll be downstairs, tell dad I said hi if you see him" he finished.

"Oh Dad said he'd be gone until Saturday evening, something about Dennis' dad and a mens only fishing competition" she said nonchalantly.

This new found information caught both Coop and kat's attention, the two of them almost immediately making eye contact as if to affirm one anothers suspicions Kat looking over Millie's shoulder and Coop eyeing back from the halfway point on the staircase.

"O-oh ok then" Coop responded knowing that the gears were already spinning at full speed inside of that perverted felines head. Kat's face just turned ever deeper shades of red as Millie's words registered in her mind.

'Two whole days, I just need to get Millie out of the house then, then I'll have Coop all to myself" she thought to herself, starting to drool at the possibilities…

-Flash Forward Several Hours-

Coop was in his room working on his algebra homework, and by working I mean throwing random numbers down that look right. While Mille, and presumably Kat, were downstairs watching TV.

Kat was curled up in Millies lap half watching some cartoon about princesses and the like when she heard a loud thump followed by an annoyed moan from upstairs. She rolled her eyes, knowing that there was a problem that she could easily solve going on. She got up hopping out of Millie's lap, who didn't really mind, enraptured by the images on the TV, then headed up to Coop's room, tapping a button on her collar making it glow green for just a second along the way.

Coop heard the sound of his door being pushed open ajar followed by Kat leaping up onto his desk.

"What does my favorite human need help with" she asked patting his floof of hair

"I need to know who the smartass was who thought putting letters into math was a funny idea" Coop groaned.

"While I'd usually note how there are better things to do in this house than homework I think I can lend a claw this one time" She said as she picked up the poor human's homework.

"Your species really is doomed if this is what they teach you at this age, when I was this age I'd already enlisted and was conquering my first plan-"

"Ok I get it our species will go the way of the dodo if I don't know calculus fresh out the womb. Now can you help a human out please?" he groaned impatiently cutting her off.

"Alright fine I'll take pity on you this one time" Kat said grabbing a pencil off the desk.

With Kat's help Coop managed to get through his homework with minimal effort, though Kat said she'd have to start tutoring him herself, stating how her kits couldn't have a daft father and he'd need to know how to, at the very least, work an intergalactic portal by the end of the year. The prospect of extra work just making Coop lay face down on his desk.

"C'mon It'll be easy I promise" Kat whispered into Coop's ear

"I hardly have Pythagorean theorem down and now you want me to be able to bend the fabric of space by the years end? You do realize it's late september as we speak, right?" he moaned on.

"You just see it as difficult because you're so used to learning things the inefficient human way, trust me over on Catnipia we do things a whol-"

"Wait your planets name is Catnipia?" he asked.

"Yeah" Kat replied.

Coop shot up at this information and just started laughing his ass off, much to Kat's annoyance.

"Catnipia?! I know I've been there before but I don't remember your Commander being a pothead" he continued to say between laughs.

After about a minute of non-stop laughing on Coop's end Kat decided enough was enough.

"ALRIGHT! Our planet's name isn't the best don't rub it in" Kat fumed

"No that's not it your planets name is legendary" Coop went on "It's like if we renamed the earth 'Planet 69' or something" he chuckled finally regaining some of his composure.

"You know making fun of another species home planet is considered rude wherever you go in the galaxy" Kat said, tired of the mockery of her home world.

"Sorry, it's just, Catnipia" he said with a smile. Kat just rolled her eyes

"Ok well I've helped you with your homework now I need you downstairs, because I'm hungry and Millie is glued to the TV" Kat noted.

"Alright fair enough" Coop said getting out of his chair.

Coop walked downstairs with Kat hitching a ride on his shoulder where, just like Kat had said, Millie was stuck in a trance like state with the TV.

"Hey Millie I'm gonna feed Kat" he shouted as the two walked into the kitchen, only getting a barely audible "uh-huh" from Millie.

"Jeesh I've never seen Millie so interested in a TV show, must be a good episode" Coop said to his feline companion.

"I'm sure it is" Kat replied smugly.

"So I've always wondered, since you aren't just some normal house cat do you actually like cat food?" Coop asked opening a cupboard and grabbing the bag of cat food.

"Thanks for asking, while the cat food is alright I'd always choose fresh stuff over it especially things with more _protein_" Kat grinned as she hopped off of Coop's shoulder onto the counter.

"Uhm ok, well we have some leftover sausages from breakfast this morning if you want some.." Coop said as he motioned over to the fridge.

"No no Coop I'd need more protein than that, but I think I know of a perfect source" she cooed as she reached out and fondled Coop's bulge, getting a moan from him.

"Stop playing Kat we can't do this right here, Millie is right in the next room" Coop complained to no avail

"Then stop me" Kat taunted as she kept on caressing his growing member through the fabric of his jeans

Coop just stood there attempting to stifle his moans as Kat continued her ministrations, until finally she used her free paw to start undoing Coops pants. This action brought Coop out of his lust filled stupor remembering who was in the next room over and that they may come in at any moment.

"Alright K-kat that's enough" Coop said, grabbing Kat's paws, ceasing her molestation.

To this end Kat just grinned, expecting this reaction she knew just what to do. While Coop was holding her paws she leapt into his chest, the same way she would've had she not been asleep when he came home earlier, easily knocking him to the ground.

While he was trying to collect himself Kat began her hasty work on the button of his pants, getting them undone in record time and releasing the pulsating rod of flesh she had secretly been after all day.

By the time Coop realized what was going on Kat had already covered his tip in a slick layer of spit and was starting to deepthroat his shaft.

"F-fuck Kat we can't do this here" he winced steadily giving into the pleasure.

All he got in response was the steady sound of slurps and licks as Kat continued taking him deeper and deeper into her mouth, one of her paws moving to pleasure her dripping slit while the other reached into his pants getting a hold of the two large orbs that held what Kat wanted so badly.

Now Coop was far from a virgin at this point, due in no small part to Kat, but the sudden and ferocious nature of Kats sucking combined with the fact that he hadn't gotten off in days and his little sister being right in the other room had made lasting long inside Kat's mouth a non-option.

"Dammit Kat, I-I'm close" Coop huffed out of breath.

"Me too I *mmph* just need a little help" Kat said taking a quick break from her fellatio to do so.

Coop got the message and wasted no time in shifting around so now his back was leaning against the cupboards and he spun Kat around so she was now upside down, her face greedily swallowing Coop back into her maw while he had perfect access to her dripping cunt, which he lapped at as aggressively as he could.

All notions of stealth were thrown out in an attempt by each party to get the other off as quickly as possible. Coop digging his tongue as deep as it could go, knowing just where to poke and prod to get his lover to orgasm, Kat working to the same end.

Neither lasted long in their upright sixty-nine, Kat being the first to pop, spraying Coop with her juices as she clenched around his tongue. Her moans were muffled by the 7 inches of flesh lodged in her throat but the vibrations caused by them weren't lost on Coop, pushing him just over the edge.

"KAT I'M GONNA CUM!" Coop nearly shouted, before flooding Kat's mouth with her favorite treat.

Normally Kat would have no trouble gulping down what Coop had to offer, regardless of quantity, but being held upside down, still in the afterglow of her orgasm she only managed to keep Coop's shaft buried in her throat for a few seconds before she need to pull back for air.

As she did so Coop's penis still spurting cum, sprayed her face with a healthy coating of semen before she pushed his cock off to the side, shooting it's contents across the floor leaving a series of thick unbroken ropes of cum in multiple directions but all leading back to the couple.

Once the two wound down and the panting stopped Kat decided to break the silence.

"See, wasn't that worth the risk, now put me down all my blood is rushing to my head" Kat panted

Coop just gave her the stink eye, keeping one hand on her waist the other raised up high before coming down on her rear end.

_***slap***_

"A-AH" Kat yelped, squirting slightly from treatment as Coop put her down.

"Alright you masochist" he went on as he stuffed his package back into his pants "help me clean this up so we can eat" he finished gesturing to the excessive amount of cum on the floor.

"Ok..maassterr" she replied, seductively stretching her legs as she licked up all the spillage on the floor.

This display just made Coop facepalm.

"Why can't you just be normal for more than five seconds" he pleaded.

"You know you wouldn't have it any other way" she chirped.

"Ugh, just tell me what you want to eat" Coop said, Kat still 'cleaning' the floor

"Oh Millie already fed me an hour or so ago" Kat said nonchalantly.

"Wh-what!? Then why on earth did you ask me to feed you" Coop asked feverishly.

"But you **did** feed me" Kat said gesturing to the somehow already spotless floor.

"You're disgusting" Coop sighed.

"Hey I was planning on drinking straight from the tap but you decided to flip me like a coin" Kat argued.

"That's besides the point you still, and Milli- oh nevermind" Coop sighed again, knowing Kat was just trying to get a rouse out of him.

"Oh yeah and you didn't need to worry about Millie, I set up the TV to keep her in a trance after I went upstairs to help you with your homework" Kat said while sporting the toothiest grin she could muster.

"See" she said before pressing a button on her collar making the whole apparatus turn green and the sound of Millie talking following suit.

"Jeesh when did it get so late it's already eight o'clock, I better get on some of my homework" Kat and Coop heard Millie say from the other room.

Coop just looked over at Kat, an eye twitching.

"Kat you are this close to ending up in the longest coldest bath this house has ever experienced" Coop said, very annoyed by Kat's antics.

"C'mon you enjoyed yourself too" Kat pointed out

Coop just rolled his eyes and went over to make himself something to eat, feeling drained he grabbed the first edible thing he saw then went upstairs to his room to sleep deciding he'd shower in the morning.

Kat decided to follow shortly after making her way to Coop's room just to be greeted by a locked door with a note. The note read "Kitchen sex and hypnotising my sister are a no go Kat your sleeping on the couch tonight" while the info contained in the note was disheartening one thing did stand out to her. It was written in her native language.

"Coop has really been teaching himself all this, for me?" she said to herself.

Now she honestly felt kind of bad for constantly unleashing her sexaul urges on her lover and as she went downstairs to live out her fate she thought to herself.

"I've got to make it up to him"

And this weekend she'd have the perfect opportunity.

And so concludes Chapter one! I wonder how the next two days will play out!


	2. Chapter 2

A Fun Weekend

Chapter 2 – Friday pt.1

Kat went downstairs, holding Coop's note in her paws as she walked on her hind legs.

"If Coop knows my language this well, I wonder what else he knows about Kat culture" she asked no one in particular.

"Wait... How'd he even learn my language?" She asked herself again, stopping at the bottom step to speculate briefly.

"Screw it I'm too tired for this" Kat uttered to herself, deciding a full on investigation could wait until morning.

Stuffing the note in-between her feline teeth she walked over to the couch then hopped on. Finding a comfortable spot she curled up and began to doze off, curiosity replacing the pangs of guilt she had for her earlier antics.

-7:00am-

Kat awoke to the sounds of Millie and Coop getting ready to head out the door for school. Millie scooping her up and giving her a kiss on the forehead before setting her back onto the couch and saying "Goodbye " as she made her way out the door, leaving only Coop and Kat behind.

"What time is it" Kat asked still discombobulated from having just woken up

"It's time for me to go to school, dummy" Coop responded.

Taking a seat next to Kat, he began loading up his backpack making sure he had everything he needed for the day.

"I know that, you dork" Kat said, groggily rubbing her eyes "I just can't believe I slept in so much, usually I'm up before the both of you"

"Yeah me too, we saw you sleeping on the couch when we came down and decided you looked too cute to wake up" Coop responded. "Anyways I've got to get going so see ya later Kat" he finished patting her on the head as he stood up.

"Oh yeah I see you got my note" Coop said as he noticed a crumpled piece of paper on the ground.

"Yeah sorry about last night" Kat shyly said, rubbing the back of her head while avoiding eye contact.

"Don't worry about it, just don't pull something like that again or I'll invite over" Coop joked

"Ugh, don't even joke like that it's too early for your human shenanigans, plus haven't even had breakfast" Kat whined, dramatically flopping onto the couch and playing dead.

"Ha Ha, your bowl is full and waiting in the kitchen, now I gotta get going for real" Coop responded.

Giving the still 'dead' Kat a kiss on the nose before rushing out the door.

"mmMM" Kat hummed vigorously "That sneaky human" she said to herself.

Hoping off the couch to go and eat Kat landed on the note, giving a light chuckle at just how surreal their relationship was.

"You really are dating some intelligent alien monkey aren't you Kat, what would mom say?" she mused to herself.

"Wait..DAMMIT" Kat yelled "I forgot to ask him how he learned my language!"

Moving out of the Burtonburger household and towards the bus stop Millie, Coop, and Dennis were all waiting for the bus to take them to school. Millie on her phone while Coop and Dennis chatted. Specifically Dennis wanted to know why Kat and Coop have gotten so chummy over the past few months.

"So wait you and Kat have been friends for how long?" Dennis asked

"Around 6 months" Coop replied

"So what happened? Did she offer to spare you if you became her man servant or is that Kat just more of a _cougar_"? Dennis mocked, unaware of the half truth in his question.

"Ew bro don't even go there" Coop blatantly faked, knowing full well he's been there and back again several times.

"I'm just playing dude, I don't want the image of you and Kat going at it in my head anyways" Dennis mentioned "But seriously if you and Kat are best buds now does that mean no more invasions or..." he asked.

"Yeah we worked it out, though if I were you I'd invest in Fishy-Frisky-Bits stock" Coop smirked as he finished his statement.

Dennis just looked at him weird before continuing with the conversation. "Ook then. But how do you know she'll keep her word, she is a Kat after all"

Coop didn't really appreciate how Dennis was talking about his girlfriend but he understood where he was coming from. But he also couldn't just say 'Because she swore she wouldn't after preventing my suicide, then we cuddled' so he went with an equally potent and truthful source.

"I spoke to her mom" Coop said smugly.

Dennis just stood there like a half wit, mouth agape.

"No way" he said in disbelief

"No joke bro" Coop said, still smiling smugly.

"You have to tell me EVERYTHING this sounds hilarious!" Dennis pleaded, on the brink of laughter

"You bet, I'll tell you everything on the way to school" Coop promised, as the bus began to come into view.

Coop, Dennis, and Millie all got onto the bus, Millie sitting with her respective friends and Coop sitting by Dennis towards the back of the bus. With everyone seated the bus resumed it's routine on the way to school, Coop and Dennis resuming their gossip.

"So originally I didn't even mean to call Kat's mom right..." Coop began.

-Flashback 4 Months-

Coop was sitting in his room by himself, having just finished doing what all teenage boys do in their rooms alone, he was now was now watching television. He idly perused through TV channels and occasionally scrolled through his phone trying to find something to occupy his mind with. It was a Sunday afternoon and Coop was left home alone for the day, not even Kat was present. Much to her dismay. Kat, and the rest of the Burtonburger family were currently at a pet show which Millie had entered Kat into. Once again much to her dismay. So Coop had no idea what to do with himself.

"God there has to be something interesting around here" Coop moaned.

Standing up he headed downstairs where he got a sneaky idea. Kat had always had to translate what she said for him to understand. From the sweet "I love you's" to the more obscene "If the neighbors dog chases me one more time I'm committing a murder" it was always Kat's language getting the short end of the stick.

So Coop decided Kat would like it if he wrote her a love letter but in her own language as a surprise. Nothing complex just a simple "I love you" and he knew just where to get that sort of information.

Heading downstairs towards the living room Coop spotted his target. Kat's secret scratching post lair, he'd only been inside a few times, usually getting chased out minutes later, but he knew enough about Kat's lair to navigate and find what he was looking for.

Hoisting himself up the scratching post and squeezing into the small entry hole he landed in the lair's main corridor.

"I really don't like how Kat's secret lair is more luxurious than my own home" Coop muttered to himself as he walked past the several doors of it's main hub. Stopping at the third and final door he opened it seeing Kat's familiar series of giant computer screens and large console.

"Here we go" Coop grinned before hopping into a chair and beginning to press buttons "All I gotta find is a dictionary or something"

This would've been easier if it weren't for the fact that Coop had never used a Catnipian computer let alone knew what all the keys on the keyboard said/did, 30 or so minutes went by and Coop was becoming frustrated.

"Come on!" He groaned, throwing caution to the wind he threw his arm down on the keyboard and swept across, pressing all the buttons in one fell swoop.

He didn't expect anything to come of it but to his surprise for a split second a list of unintelligible names cropped up and as soon as it had appeared, it vanished followed by an empty window of static and a repetitious beep that sounded off every few seconds.

Now this may have been a highly advanced alien machine but Coop knew exactly what was going on.

He accidentally started a video chat.

With who? He didn't know. But considering Kat's seemingly high rank he assumed it had to at least be someone of equal if not higher importance. Knowing this he frantically began searching for some kind of X-out button, but none was to be found. Lamenting the lack of an exit button he decided to go for the next best thing, the actual exit.

As he was hopping out of the chair and running to the exit he heard a curious "mreow?" come from the monitor. "Clearly someone picked up" Coop thought to himself as he slowly turned around.

"H-hi m-my name is Coop. Uhm. Pleasure to meet you" he responded shly to the Kat on the screen.

The Catnipian native just continued to look on curiously, she was clearly just as confused as Coop was leaning closer to her screen to get a better look at him before her eyes went wide.

"Coop? As in Coop burtonburger?" she asked.

"Y-Yeah! How do you know my name?" he asked, concerned his reputation on Catnipia was about to come back and haunt him.

"You wouldn't happen to know a certain Kat by the codename agent-27b would you?" she asked.

"Yeah w-what about her?" He responded still unsure of the situation.

The Kat behind the screen simply grinned before saying.

"Well you see she's my daughter"

Coop's jaw nearly hit the floor and suddenly he found himself wishing he WAS talking to some high ranking official, or anyone else for that matter, suffice to say he wasn't ready for a 'meet the parents'.

"So uh, Kat's mom" Coop continued trying not to seem weird "If you know my name that must mean Kat talks about me, anything interesting?" he asked, praying Kat had enough common sense not to tell about their multiple romps in, and out of the bedroom.

"Well I do know that the two of you have been dating for sometime now, but I had no idea you were THE Coop, that would explain why she tried to get the Kommander to give up his invasion plans" She spoke.

"Wait so you don't mind?" Coop asked.

"Do you plan on giving me grandkits?" She smiled raising and eyebrow.

"S-some day s-sure ma'am" Coop stuttered, turning a new shade of red.

"Then no. And you can call me Eve" She chuckled.

"Sure thing Eve" Coop responded feeling much better knowing Kat's mom accepted their relationship.

But he did notice one thing odd, Eve had no collar on yet was speaking fluent english.

"Hey Eve, how can you talk to me without a fancy collar like the one Kat wears" he asked.

"Oh I learned your language a while ago, just something to keep me preoccupied I tend to get bored as a surveyor, Kat **should've** learned to speak her target planet's language when she first landed but she insisted on her fancy collar and gadgets. It's laziness in the workplace if you ask me" she ranted, even crossing her arms and rolling her eyes in gesture.

While Coop chuckled at Eve's critique of her daughter he did realize, if she was a linguist maybe she could help him with what he originally came down here for!

"Hey so you seem to have your bases covered when it comes to languages and stuff. So I was wondering if maybe you could help me learn some Catnipian?" he asked, putting on the closest thing to puppy eyes a human could muster.

Eve chuckled at his childish antics asking "Now what reason would a human have for speaking our language, I hope your not planning on visiting because you don't exactly have the best reputation here" she grinned smugly.

"Yeah I know" Coop said, scratching the back of his head. "I was hoping to make a gift for Kat in her language" he finished.

"Aaww" Kat's mother cooed "To be young and in love" she said, seemingly reminiscing much to Coop's embarrassment.

"Ahem" Coop muttered snapping Eve out of her nostalgia.

"OH right, sorry. Yeah this should be easy, just come in and we can practice every couple of days or so" she said.

"Well I mean that would work but this is kind of Kat's secret lair so I think it would become obvious if I walked in here over and over and I want to keep this a secret" Coop replied.

"Hmm you do have a point there. Ooo I know, look underneath Kat's desk there should be a spare collar of hers. I'll show you how to work it then you can call me whenever you need" she explained.

"That's a great idea!" Coop said excitedly.

Coop began to feel around on the underside of the desk for anything that might signify a collar. Eventually he found something and grabbed ahold.

"A-ha" he exclaimed, holding up the spare collar for Eve to see.

"Good-job, now onto our first lesson..." Eve trailed on.

-End Flashback-

Now Coop obviously left out and embellished on some details to keep his and Kat's relationship a secret but he gave Dennis the jist of it. He snuck into Kat's layer, accidentally called her mom, and through a series of fortunate events she agreed to help him learn their language.

"Dude...THAT'S CRAZY! Imagine being an intergalactic Genghis khan and then your mom comes and yells at you" Dennis chuckled barely able to contain his laughter Coop eventually joining in.

"Yeah that would suck wouldn't it!" Coop laughed.

The two then continued to just chat about non space feline related things as they went on their way to school.

Meanwhile back at the Burtonburger household...

Kat was lying on her back, arms extended, holding Coop's note from the night prior above her face.

"I wonder what other hidden talents he's been keeping from me all this time" she asked herself as she stared at her native language on the piece of parchment.

Becoming bored with herself she set the paper down and tried to find something at least mildly entertaining to do.

"There should be some rule on this backwards planet against leaving you cat all alone for half the day" Kat murmured to herself.

She eventually found herself upstairs, unconsciously wandering into Coop's room and onto his unkept bed.

"Boys" she said as she rolled her eyes.

Once on his bed Kat laid herself on one of the pillows taking in the lingering scent of her mate.

"Coooop, why can't some kid get hit by a bus so they can cancel school or something" she groaned into the pillow, to no one in particular.

Taking in more of Coop's scent didn't help with Kat's disposition whatsoever. Laying there for almost an hour, she indulged herself in the smells and _memories _held within the room, eventually snaking a stray paw down to her already moist privates.

"Mmm I really shouldn't" she said in an attempt to dissuade herself.

But she kept on rubbing herself, steadily eroding her reservations. Keeping a steady rhythm her paw found it's way deeper into her folds, causing a steady stream of fluids to leak onto Coop's pillow.

"Shoot -ah!- I'm going to have to clean this again.." she winced. But seeing how the pillow was now stained anyways removed all inhibitions she previously held.

Now fully thrusting back onto her paw and the pillow, she could finally begin to start pushing herself towards release.

"Mmmp! Ah I needed this!" she moaned to herself, gasping when she hit a particularly sensitive spot in her love canal.

"OH YESS" She let out a feral meow in pleasure before gushing onto the pillow and paw alike. Arching her back as she rode out her orgasm, she lightly bit her lip trying to stifle any residual moans of pleasure as she basked in the afterglow.

"Shoot" she panted, still slightly winded from the ordeal. "I really need to stop ruining Coop's sheets like this" she said to herself noticing the all too obvious wet spot left behind by her antics.

"Meh I'll get it later" she thought to herself before heading off to do what Cats and Kats alike do best. Nap.

Walking downstairs, she headed back into the living room, hopping into her lair hidden inside her cat post. Passing through the many corridors into her own room.

"Aaah that's more like it" she said to herself, climbing onto her own bed and beginning to doze off.

Until. "What's that smell?" She shot up taking in the mysterious yet familiar scent, noting that it got stronger further out of her room.

"What does this remind me of?" She kept thinking to herself, it was so faint it barely registered with her but then it finally clicked. "It's Coop!" She spurted out, still following the trail which was now leading to her control room.

"But what's Coop's scent doing in my Lair, did I bring some of it in from laying in his bed?" She wondered, but quickly dismissed the idea, while she probably did that wouldn't explain why it was all over the control room, not too mention while they had their separate scents when they were together they made something entirely different that Kat just loved to take in, commenting on how it was a shame Coop couldn't smell what she does, much to his indifference.

"Well if he was in here, then why?" She seemed to be getting more questions than answers at this point.

"If he's been going through my search history…" she fumed to herself

**And just like that I'm back from the grave! Sorry for being dormant for so long, school came with the force of a high speed car crash. T_T**

**I'll try to get the next chapter out before October's over. Any recommendations are always welcome and thanks for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

A Fun Weekend

Chapter 3 - Friday Pt.2/2

Kat walked out of her lair with two things on her mind. One the nap she just took was any easy top ten of all time and two, why was Coop in her lair.

The second thought honestly bugged her to no end, but with Coop away at school for at least another 2 hours she had no means of popping the question.

"Well I've done everything of interest in this house now wha-" Kats monologue was cut short by a series of beeps coming from her collar signalling an incoming call.

Pressing the centerpiece of her neck ware a small hologram appeared, the light taking the form of a familiar feline.

"Mom?" Kat spoke, confused as to why her mother called her.

"The one and only" Eve replied "Now since it seems I won't be getting a 'hello' let me just get to the important stuff, I'm coming down to visit" she finished

Kat wasn't one to be caught off guard but this almost threw her into hysterics.

"WHAT!" She screamed

"Oh and I'll be there by tomorrow night, sorry for the short notice" she finished

Kats, at a loss for words, just mutters a quiet "ok" before her mother wished her a great day and ended the call.

Once she hung up Kat walked over to the couch and threw herself onto it, deciding another nap was needed to help process just how much of an embarrassing cluster fuck her life was about to become.

"God she's going to tell Coop EVERYTHING" she winced, thinking about every embarrassing thing she's ever done since she was a kitten.

"What if she tells them about- or what about- ugggh why me?!"

While lamenting about her current lot in life she heard the sound of the front, unlocking then opening.

"What the- Coop and Millie shouldn't be home for at least another hour and a half" she whispered to herself, while she was glad that her mate was home she really could've used the extra time to recompose herself.

"That dust cloud was HUUGE"

"Yeah it's gonna cost a small fortune to fix the hole in the wall"

"At least we got to come home early!"

Kat heard Millie and Coop's conversation and sufficed to say she was interested, hoping off the couch to greet the two and find out why they were home so early she was surprised to see the both of them covered in what seemed like a layer of ash!

"Mrs.Kat you'll never guess what happened today at school!" Millie yelled scooping Kat up into her arms. Caking her in dust.

"Yeah Kat, one of the busses in the parking lot brakes failed and it came careening into the front of the school!" Coop followed up.

'Well it wasn't a kid that got hit by a bus but it's close enough' kat thought to herself.

"Well I don't know about you but I'm gonna call some of my friends over to see if they want to play" Millie said as she and Kat made their way over to the kitchen's landline.

"Hey I thought dad told us not to have anyone over while he was gone" Coop spoke

"And I thought dad told you and Kat to stop fighting" Millie teased.

"Wha- when have Kat and I fou-"

"Almost every other night for the past few weeks, I hear banging, Kat meowing, and you keep calling her name! Now if that doesn't sound like fighting then I don't know what does!" Millie finished.

Coop and Kat just stared at each other, shamefully blushing, knowing full well that it wasn't fighting that Millie was hearing night after night.

"Y-yeah sorry about that me and Kat were just goofing around" Coop responded thinking about all the 'goofing around' he's been doing with his feline girlfriend these past few months.

"Mhm, yeah I'm calling my friends" Millie said, setting Kat back down and continuing towards the kitchen

After she made her way to the kitchen Coop and Kat just stared at each other, embarrassingly.

"Hey Kat" Coop spoke

"Yeah" Kat responded

"I think you should start using that ballgag you hid under my bed" he finished.

Kate just stared, caught off guard by the comment, then started laughing "haha I knew I made the right choice with you"

"But uhh that only solves one of our problems at the moment" kat went on.

"What's the other" Coop asked

"Well… my mother is coming to visit, tomorrow" Kat said, her heart picking up pace just by uttering those words.

"That's it, I don't see how that's a problem?" Coop responded

"I know this is gonna be super awkwar- wait. You're not worried?" Kat asked in astonishment.

"No not particularly" he answered back.

"I've been freaking over this ever since you two got home and you're not even going to worry with me, we'll now I just feel dumb" Kat spat and pretending to be upset turned her back to him.

Coop just brushed her playfulness off and picked her up from behind. "You know I think I see a gray hair popping up" he said while rubbing her forehead.

"You're a real comedian, especially considering there isn't an ounce of fur on my body" Kat chuckled rolling her eyes.

"Now take me upstairs I don't want to get jumped when Millie's friends get here" she commanded

"Whatever you say princess" Coop said making his way upstairs

"While I feel mistress is a more befitting title princess works too I suppose" Kat mused

"Alright don't get ahead of yourself" Coop reminded her to which Kat just chuckled.

"What? I'm just teeeassinng" Kat said smugly.

"Yeah sure you are nympho" Coop shot back.

The back and forth banter managed to take some of the edge off for Kat and the fact her mother was due to visit.

'Maybe Mom coming for a visit won't end in complete disaster' she thought to herself as she was carried into Coop's bedroom.

"So Coop, seeing as there is no way in hell I'm going back downstairs until Millie and her friends are playing outside or something, mind getting me soomme.. Fishy Frisky bits please?" She said putting on the toothiest grin she could muster.

"What's wrong afraid of some little girls" he teased sitting down on his bed.

"Listen! You don't know what it's like being squeezed into a dozen different dresses in under 5 minutes, the commanders of my species wishes they could come up with a torture as effective as what I'd experience down there" she ranted back.

"Jeesh Kat, you sound like you just went through a war" Coop said back wide eyed.

"Naaah I'm just kidding, I just want to spend the afternoon with you before I go and play with Millie" she said nuzzling his cheek.

"Alright kat I'll go get your snacks, your lucky I enjoy seeing how they've filled you out over the past few months" Coop said tracing over her curves down to her inner thigh.

"ALRIGHT and you call ME a horndog"

She laughed.

"Hey I just like to tease every now and then, you on the other hand, you're just a straight up pervert" Coop said.

"Less excuses more snacks, ooh and bring a good movie up too!" Kat requested.

"Alright movies and snacks got it" Coop responded.

Once Coop got back upstairs, he joined Kat on his bed and the two put on a movie. Kat munching on her treats while the two binge watched the afternoon away. Their viewing of the motion picture medium leading them deep into the night.

As their 5th movie came to a close they acknowledged that maybe it was time to take a TV break.

"It's almost 10 o'clock Kat" Coop said.

"Kat?" He asked again noting the lack of response.

Kat on the other hand was completely knocked out, having finished a bag of fishy frisky bits nearly double her height, the food coma had begun to set in and her distended belly was the proof.

"So much for moderation with you" Coop whispered, turning off the TV and, deciding that there was nothing wrong with turning in a little early, gently slid himself and Kat underneath the bed's covers.

Kat nestling up to Coop with a satisfied purr, her woes of her mother's imminent arrival tomorrow far from her mind.

"Hmph, love you too Kat" Coop said gently stroking the felines head as she purred in her sleep.

\-- Another chapter done and dealt with, again sorry for the wait hope it was worth it and btw smut is on the horizon!

Thanks for reading, and reviews are always welcome!


	4. Chapter 4

Saturday

It was Saturday morning and everyone in the Burtonburger household was fast asleep, except for Kat.

She was busy double and triple checking the house to make sure there weren't any triggers that may make her mother try and pry into her love life.

Flipping a stained cushion here, hiding a loose "toy" there, and deciding whether or not to just incinerate Coop's bed sheets once he got up.

"This is such a pain" she said to herself scanning her surroundings for what felt like the millionth time.

"But I think I'm done, whew" she continued "I guess all I need to do now is tell Coop what he should and shouldn't keep his mouth shut about.

Walking upstairs into Coop's room, Kat hopped onto the bed and nuzzled him awake.

"Hm? Oh hey it's only 10:00 what's up?" Coop asked starting to wake up.

"Come on we got a big day ahead of us, we have to get ready for my mom" she spoke.

"Oh right, so what's the plan then?" He asked.

"Well I took care of any cleaning now you just need to keep your mouth shut and pants on got it?" Kat ordered "especially the 2nd thing"

"Huh, I feel like I should be telling YOU that, what with all the times I've need-"

"I'm being serious Coop if my mom finds out what we've been up to I'll never hear the end of it, do you know how many times she's asked me about grandkits this month alone!" She said cutting off Coop.

"I can take a guess" Coop responded, secretly having talked to Kat's mom several times before.

"Well whatever your guess is, triple it and you might be close" Kat groaned reminiscing over her mom's constant what at this point felt like nagging

"So since you've been up cleaning what I'm assuming has been all morning you want me to make us breakfast?" Coop asked.

"Ahh now that I can get behind" Kat smiled.

The couple then made their way downstairs, Coop going into the kitchen and starting to cook a meal for the two while Kat laid down on the couch, scrolling through the many channels the TV had to offer eventually stopping on some show about a bunch of muscular guys trying to fight some blonde dude in Egypt.

"Eh its bizarre enough I guess" Kat said to herself.

"Hey Kat!" Coop yelled from the kitchen "breakfast is ready"

Kat just facepalmed and responded "just bring it in here you big lug" she grinned to herself as she heard Coop sigh from the kitchen as he began making his way over to her.

Coop walked in carrying two plates of waffles and sausages setting one of them down next to her and taking his seat on the couch. Before he could even get comfortable Kat had already begun scarfing down what was on her plate.

"Geez, you act like your food might run off on you or something" Coop remarked.

"Shush" Kat responded in between bites.

Coop just chuckled and rolled his eyes as the two enjoyed their breakfast in front of the TV.

Eventually the two were close to finishing their food when Kat decided to get Coops attention.

"Hey Coop" she called

"Yeah"

"Watch this"

Kat slanted her eyes grabbing the last sausage on her plate, gently caressing it, before licking it up and down, her long feline tongue wrapping itself around the piece of meat, before she gently pushed it past her lips, shoving the whole thing down her throat causing it to bulge out before finally swallowing it whole with an audible gulp and a satisfied look on her face as she patted her full stomach.

Coop just looked at her with a deadpan expression.

"You really are something else" he commented, keeping a straight face.

"What you're not impressed, I can do it again if you'd like~" she teased reaching for the sausages on his plate.

"Weren't you were worried about your mom hearing about these kind of things?" Coop responded swatting her paw away from his plate.

"What I'm just eating, what's so wrong about that" Kat said innocently.

Coop just sighed and continued eating.

-Later that day-

Coop was alone up in his room, Kat downstairs being pampered by Millie, currently making a call on the "borrowed" catnipian collar he got thanks to a certain someone's help.

Coop pressed a few buttons on the collar then watched the center piece flash green for several seconds before a static hologram appeared in front of him.

"You rang" Eve answered with a grin as she came into view on the hologram.

She was lying in what seemed to be a spaceship making its way through the stars, sitting comfortably on her back as she answered Coop's call.

"Yeah I was just wondering, why'd you decide to come for a visit today" Coop asked.

"Hmp Kats been stressing about it hasn't she?" Eve asked rolling over onto her stomach.

"Yeah, it was honestly pretty funny" he chuckled.

"She was always silly like that even as a kitten, just the cutest!" Eve reminisced "But anywho the reason I'm coming down is a surprise for the both of you so I can't say just yet" she finished.

"Jeesh are all Kats this mysterious and vague or is it just your family tree?" Coop teased.

"Don't worry sweetie, you and Kat will love what I have planned, see you two soon!" Eve said waving goodbye then ending the transmission.

"Well that felt pointless" Coop said to himself.

"Though I can see where Kat gets her looks" Coop said to himself as he thought about Eve's figure.

Eve looked alot like her younger offspring, but with more defined signs of maturity. She was about half a head taller and she had a much thicker set of thighs then Kat, though the way Kat's been sneaking treats and food scraps meant she was steadily closing the gap.

"Gah what am I doing" Coop said to himself "I can't be thinking about Kat's mom like that!"

In an attempt to get his mind out of the gutter Coop got up from his desk and decided to go see what Dennis was up to this afternoon.

Walking downstairs past Kat who was enjoying a thorough belly rub from Millie he made his way to the door telling her "hey I'm gonna head over to dennis' for a bit"

"Ok Coop, me and Kat will be right here" she responded.

Coop made his way out the door and began walking down the street to dennis' place, the thought of the seemingly voluptuous nature of Kat's family beginning to leave his mind as he took in his surroundings.

Eventually reaching his house Coop walked up to ring the doorbell when Dennis came running by the side of the house.

"Woah where's the fire dude?" Coop asked.

"Oh man I'm in for it now, I was practicing my soccer skills right when I kicked the ball too hard and it bounced and broke my mom's favorite vase!" Dennis yelled in terror.

"Alright dude how on earth did you break a vase practicing soccer outside?" Coop asked legitimately impressed and disappointed at the same time.

"Well I never said I was outside" Dennis corrected.

Coop just facepalmed at his friends stupidity, but he secretly knew he's probably done something just as if not dumber in his lifetime.

"Ok so the vase is broken how long do we have before your mom finds out" Coop asked refocusing on the task at hand.

"Well you see that's why I was running she kind of already knows" and no sooner did Dennis finish his sentence did the two hear his mom scream from the back door signaling impending doom.

"Gottagodudeseeya!" Dennis yelled before bolting for his life.

Not long after Dennis was gone Coop saw his mom running into the front lawn wielding a broom and a look that could kill. Not wanting to be roped into anymore shenanigans than he had to in one day Coop just decided to leave and go back home.

"And here I thought dealing with my alien girlfriend's mother would be the strangest thing I'd be doing this weekend" he spoke to himself as he walked home.

It was a little past 4 as Coop made his way back home, honestly quite bored as he walked through the front door until he saw Kat sitting on the couch or at least he thought it was until he got a better look at her and realized it was Eve.

"Hey Kat guess who just walked through the door!" Eve said.

The actual Kat appeared from behind Eve looking ever so slightly dismayed.

"H-hey Coop guess who came early" she said.

"So Kat care to introduce me to this cutie pie" Eve asked.

"Mom you already know who Coop is, I've told you about him over the phone several times" Kat responded.

"More like several dozen" Eve whispered.

Kat just glared at her as Coop made his way over to the couch.

"So where's Millie?" He said taking a seat.

"She's upstairs in her room, doing what I don't know" Kat replied.

As Coop listened to Kat he idly pet Eve, scratching her head and drawing a soft purr out of the mom.

"Ahem" Kat spoke out "you have two hands" she finished leaning into his side.

"You're adorable, Kat" Eve and Coop said in unison before pausing and laughing it off, much to Kat's embarrassment.

"So mom you said you had a surprise for the two of us when you showed up, now that Coops here care to share it with us?" Kat asked.

"No not just yet but don't worry it'll be worth the wait" Eve replied.

"You do too much you know that" Kat said.

"You're my daughter what do you think that says about you" Eve rebuttaled.

Kat just rolled her eyes and continued to enjoy Coop's petting. The three sat there in front of the TV, Coop introducing Eve to all the different types of entertainment earth had to offer her. Her interest gravitating towards the numerous travel channels, being a surveyor and all.

"Oooh, Coop What's that!" Eve asked staring at a city seemingly planted in the middle of the ocean.

"Honestly I haven't even seen a city like that before" Kat chimed in.

"That's Venice, Italy it's a pretty cool place, super old too"

"That looks like a great spot for a honeymoon if you ask me" Eve commented.

"Mooom" Kat groaned.

"Hey I never said your honeymoon so that's just means you're already two steps ahead of me" Eve continued teasing.

Before Kat had an aneurysm Coop decided it'd be best for the three of them to go upstairs and talk about something else.

"Hey Eve you want to see my room it's a whole lot more interesting than what's on the TV" Coop asked.

"Sure Coop I'd love to see your bedroom~" Eve said clearly misinterpreting on purpose.

Kat and Coop just stared at each other worryingly about the series of events they may have just set in motion.

Eve on the other hand was already making her way to the staircase unconcerned with what the other two may be thinking.

"Nice move on the word choice dork" Kat said nudging Coop in the shoulder.

"Yeah not one of my brightest moves" Coop said as he scooped up Kat and began walking upstairs.

Once the two reached Coop's room they were in for a shock, or at least Coop was, Kat on the other hand just facepalmed and wished she was dead. On Coop's bed Eve was currently presenting herself to the two, her tail hiked high up giving them both a clear view of her glistening sex.

"Oh c'mon don't look so down Kat, you knew I had to sample the goods sooner or later unless you have something else in mind" Eve said slyly.

"You haven't even been here half a day not to mentio- you know what. Forget this!" Kat groaned hoping out of Coop's arms onto the bed, lying down on her back next to her.

"Forget her Coop she's too old for you anyhow" she said as she spread her legs apart "close the door and lose the pants so we can show her how its done" Kat said giving her mother the stink eye.

"Wha- wait- you- her- my be-" Coop continued to stutter as his brain tried to process the events unfolding before him. One minute ago he was watching TV with these two and the next they want him to..

"DOOR, PANTS NOW!" Kat yelled growing impatient and eager to shut her mother up.

Coop closed the door then fumbled getting his pants off, the reality of the situation finally beginning to catch up with his little friend making the article of clothing that much tighter.

"Well I'm glad I raised a daughter with good taste~" Eve complimented as she eyed Coop's half naked body.

"Just ignore her Coop you already know what to do" Kat said as he walked over and started caressing her.

"Mmm that's it" Kat moaned as his hands brushed over several of her nipples on their way down to her nether.

"Ahem as Kat stated earlier you have two hands" Eve remarked shaking her ass slightly to draw some attention.

Coop obliged to her not so subtle request and used his other hand to start fingering Eve's pussy. It already being wet meant his digits found very little resistance as they worked their way to Eve's g-spot.

"mmMMM, I might need to get my own human at this r-RAte or maybe yOU'LL need to start sharing yOURS Kat! AH!" Eve moaned.

After Coop found the right spots he focused on circling his fingers on them making Eve jump and push back onto him creating a lewd *schlic* sound when he pulled out and pressed back into her.

"If you talk like that again I'm putting you in an old cats home as soon as possible" Kat snarled.

Coop, realizing that Kat could still talk coherently, decided to ramp up the ante of his other hand so now both parties were being fingered with equal gusto. The pair were quickly enough reduced to a pile of moaning kittens as they grabbed and humped Coop's hands. Anything to get more inside of them.

"Ah C-Coop I'm about to-" Kat started as she went over the edge.

"Me tooOO" Eve followed as she reached her orgasm.

The two squirted onto Coop's hands leaving them sopping wet as they rode the waves of pleasure brought about by them.

*huff* "I can see why you always talk about this boy so much" Eve said to Kat half out of breath.

"If you're out of breath already you could always leave us two to our own devices" Kat mocked.

"And miss out on THAT" Eve said gesturing to Coop's dick which was now standing at full attention "you know damn well not a single Kat is hung like that back home" she finished.

Before Coop could offer a thank you for the compliment Eve decided to take matters into her own paws, stepping over Kat so now the two were on top one another she layed down pinning Kat underneath her and told Coop.

"Go on I'm sure you can handle both of us"

Coop just stared at the sight before him, now with the two directly atop each other he could definitely see that Eve was a fair bit "wider" than her daughter which gave him a lot more purchase as he grabbed onto Eve's haunches and slid himself in between the two felines cunts.

Being pressed between the bodies of his current lovers was almost as good as being in them their smooth skin felt amazing against his cock as he thrusted between the two. Both of their holes leaking onto Coop's shaft allowing him to slip in and out of the makeshift feline sandwich.

"F-fuck I'm getting close guys" Coop exclaimed.

"You're doing great, ah, keep going" Kat replied.

By now Coop's crotch had a thin layer of mixed juices which gave off a wet *plap* every time his hips came back into contact with the two aliens.

"Guys I'm cumming, MMPH!" Coop yelled.

As Coop reached his orgasm Eve lifted her body up so only her and Kat's stomachs were pressed together making the passageway, for Coop's cock tighter while also allowing his head to peak through as he began to cum, coating Kat in a thick layer of semen before Eve laid back down, licking some of it off Kat's, now quite messy, face.

"Nice to know he's healthy too" Eve commented as she continued licking.

"Mom! I can clean myself, thanks" Kat complained from midst of the tongue onslaught.

"Wow that was.. different" Coop commented tiredly

"KIDS I'M HOOOME" A booming voice from the bottom of the staircase bellowed.

All three parties shot up after hearing those words and began scrambling once they heard a series of footsteps follow suit.

Coop quickly pulled his dick from the confines of the two felines then quickly flicking the nearby lightswitch bathing the room in darkness then running back to his bed picking up the two Kats and hiding them under the covers where he followed shortly after right as his bedroom door opened.

"Hey Coop how have ya been" His Dad asked completely unaware of the debauchery that just unfolded.

"O-oh h-hey dad, I've been doing fine" Coop replied, hoping his dad didn't see the lumps the two, still quite cum covered, Kats made under the sheets.

"Ah good to hear! But just wait until you hear about my trip, I showed up every other fisherman there!" His Dad said clearly about ti begin a long winded story.

-underneath the covers-

"So I'm assuming the guy talking is Coop's father" Eve whispered.

"No, whatever gave you THAT idea?" Kat mocked sarcastically.

"So much sass in one little feline" Eve retorted.

Kat just ignored her and began licking off any remaining fluids from their previous sexual misadventure.

"Hey you're forgetting something" Eve pointed out.

"What"

She then gestured to Coop's flaccid penis which was still covered in it's own fluids and a liberal coating of their pussy juices.

"You don't mean- right now?" Kat asked in disbelief to which Eve just nodded.

Kat thought about it for a second then grinned naughtily before dragging her tongue across the length of Coop's shaft, chuckling when she felt his body tense from the sensation.

"Many paws make light work as they say" Eve whispered before joining Kat's licking frenzy but focusing on his balls instead. Caressing one while giving the other a thorough spit shine. The two of them relishing in every twitch and small spasm Coop's body made as they cleaned him the way only a feline could.

-Back above the blankets-

"And then I had to bail out the boat using just my shoe!" Coop's dad explained clearly enjoying retelling his tale of 'heroics'.

"Wow dAD that's really coOOL" Coop stuttered as the constant licking from two specific beings was beginning to get to him.

"Hm? You okay Coop?" His dad said as he began walking towards him from the door frame.

"I'M FINE! er I mean, yeah I'm doing just fine" Coop quickly interjected. "You know dad I think you should REALLY save this story for the morning so both me and Millie can hear it, don't you agree?"

"Hmm. You know Coop you're absolutely right Millie would LOVE to hear this story especially the part where I-"

"OkgreatI'mgoingtobednowgoodnightbye!" Coop said before quickly turning the other way and slamming down on to his pillow pretending to be asleep.

"Oh um okay, goodnight!" His dad said slightly confused by the weird display before leaving and closing the door.

As soon as he did Coop threw off the blankets to see to slightly embarrassed but equally self satisfied Catnipians lounging between his legs.

"Really guys?!" Coop scolded.

"What you were dirty so we gave you a bath" Kat commented.

"I have to agree with Kat you were pretty filthy after all we did" Eve added.

Coop just looked at them at a loss then, deciding their was no real point in arguing, just laid back down in defeat.

"You two will be the death of me you know that right?" He chuckled.

To which the two of them, more so Kat, just grinned before joining him, this time above the covers and going to sleep.

**-The next morning-**

Sunday morning came and Coop finally heard the entirety of his Dad's story, which was honestly oddly entertaining. And also found out that, unsurprisingly, it was Eve's plan all along to come for a visit and get a good orgasm or two out of it, much to Kat's annoyance.

The three of them later went for a walk over to the woods where Kat and Coop first met to see her mother off as she prepared to leave.

"Well Kat it was a blast seeing you and you stud of a boyfriend" Eve teased as she called her ship.

"It was fun seeing you too mom even if I'll have grey hairs by the time I'm in my 30s now" Kat said back.

"All part of being a family. Oh and speaking of you two better get on that I want grandkits sometime this millennium please" she commanded.

"Alright just get on your lousy ship" Kat said shooing her mother along "say bye Coop"

"Um bye Eve" he said as he waved her off.

"Seeya later cutie pie and remember if Kat decides not to woman up you could always call me! I may be older but I'm still ferti-"

***SLAM*** the door to Eve's ship went as Kat closed it with as much force as she could muster.

"You see what I have to deal with" Kat said as Eve finally took off.

Coop just chuckled, leaning down and petting Kat.

"Yeah you sure got your hands full with her" he quipped.

"No kidding" Kat replied.

"Well I have to go see if Dennis is still in one piece, he broke this vase the other day and his mom was livid" Coop said as he began to walk off.

"Oh and I left you something on the desk in my room" he added.

By now Coop was a good distance away and Kat decided to go see what it was Coop had left her.

Walking back into the house she made her way upstairs into to Coop's room and saw a small red card on his desk with a drawing of her planets flag on it.

"This must be what he meant" she said as she picked it up.

Opening it up it read

Dear Kat,

It's been almost a full year since we've started dating and it's been the best year of my life, you have no idea how much I cherish the time we spend together you're really the best thing that's ever happened to me!

Love, Coop.

The letter was short and sweet but what really tugged at Kat's heart strings was the fact that it was all written in her native language.

Holding the card to her chest she relished in the fact that she found love in a place like this, if some fellow Kat had told her when she first came to earth she'd find a perfect mate, she would've looked at them funny then see to it that they get administered for psychiatric evaluation. But now that she was holding a note like this in her very own claws she couldn't be happier.

"Coop you big lug, what am I gonna do with you?" She said to herself.

**The End!**

* * *

**It seems fitting that I'd wrap up this little saga exactly one year after I posted my first KvK fanfic, so tell me what did you guys think? I never expected my stories to get so much interest it really was a blast writing all this. I'll probably add some short one shot chapters every now and again, but for the meantime this is the end.**

**Thanks for reading!**


End file.
